A Sweets Miracle
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Rindunya memutar kembali kenangan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat kembali. Lagi, kehampaan itu membuat tahun baru ini terasa berbeda. Dan sebelum ia mendengar suaranya, ia melihat sosoknya, dan berbagi kehangatan / Special New Year / DLDR


**Summary : Rindunya memutar kembali kenangan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat kembali. Lagi, kehampaan itu membuat tahun baru ini terasa berbeda. Dan sebelum ia mendengar suarany, melihat sosoknya, dan berbagi kehangatan bersama**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada, sedangkan cerita murni milik saya seorang.**

**This Fiction by : Shimmer Caca**

"**Typo is an art of writing." – Nurul Huda**

**DLDR and RnR?**

**-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-**

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, yahh setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang. Malam yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu, yang hanya akan datang satu tahun sekali. Malam, di mana kembang api bertaburan di berbagai penjuru tempat, menyapu bersih langit dengan warnanya yang menenangkan hati. Saat itu meledak di udara, maka meledak jugalah emosi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Betapa menganggumkan kembang api itu.

Namun bagi dia, setiap malam itu sama. Hampa tanpa kehadiran sosok_nya_, bahkan lampion-lampion yang bergantung indah di setiap pohon yang ditemukannya, tak berhasil mengembalikan senyum cerah milik pria itu. Kenangan masa lalu kembali memutar, memenuhi isi kepalanya. Kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya, tetapi selalu muncul saat ia mulai merasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya. Rindu. Satu kata, tetapi sangat merepotkan, bagai seutas benang yang sangat kusut, dan mungkin tidak bisa diluruskan seperti semula.

Diam mematung di depan kuil, tanpa ada arah tujuan, dia merasa bosan, hingga kakinya membawa dia ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana kenangan-kenangan yang selalu memberinya sakit terjadi. Kenangan bersama_nya_, yang tak akan pernah dilupakan. Tetapi, tak juga ingin ia ingat.

Saat kembang api itu menghiasi langit, ia merasa tentram. Jiwanya seolah meledak, mengikuti kembang api yang mulai berhamburan di dekat sana. Kakinya mulai mendekat ke arah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di tepi sungai. Tepat di atas sana, bulan purnama menangkup langit dengan sinarnya. Milo tau bahwa _dia_ tak pernah meninggalkannya, dan selalu ada di sisinya, melihatnya dari atas sana. Dan Milo pun sadar bahwa _dia _itu abadi, abadi dalam dunianya.

Sejenak Milo menutup kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang membelai wajahnya, membiarkan isi kepalanya memutar ulang memori kebersamaan mereka. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Milo. Mungkin jika dia masih ada, mereka akan melihat kembang api itu bersama, seperti di tahun tahun sebelumnya.

Tak pernah ia melihat cahaya dalam kesepianya. Milo sadar betul akan hal itu, walaupun temannya, Aiolia terkadang menemaninya, tetap saja terasa beda, apalagi rasa itu semakin kuat saat ia menginjakan kakinya di kuil milik seseorang yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, Aquarius Camus.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Milo menghela nafas pada malam ini. Dan sudah keberapa kalinya juga kembang api itu meledak di atas sana. Beberapa waktu lalu, sempat ia rasakan _cosmos_ milik teman-temannya mendekat, sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh dari tempat di mana dia berada sekarang. Teman-temannya juga tak bodoh, mereka tau perasaan Milo, itulah sebabnya mereka memutar balik arah dan meninggalkan Milo sendiri.

"Andai kau ada di sini, pasti akan terasa indah seperti di tahun tahun sebelumnya," tanpa sadar Milo mulai berbicara, walaupun pelan, tapi keheningan dapat mendengarnya, keheningan selalu tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Milo, "Melihat kembang api bersama, dan menyisir tepian sungai," Milo mulai memejamkan matanya kembali, membayangkan kehangatan canda dan tawa seperti waktu yang lalu. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa lalu, dan merasakan kehangatan itu, walaupun hanya sekali.

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku mulai gila, sehingga berbicara sendiri. Dan seharusnya aku sadar, sesering apa aku berharap, kau tetap tidak akan ada di sini, iya kan, Camus?" setengah putus asa, Milo menghela nafasnya. Dan jika Milo boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia masih ingin berharap, dan mengharapkan harapan itu akan terkabul.

"Tidak kok." Dengan jelas, Milo mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya, jawaban yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Namun, segera ditepisnya pikiran gila itu. Baginya, meninggal adalah meninggal, tidak akan hidup lagi, kecuali hati dan kenangan mereka yang selalu hidup di setiap pikiran orang yang mengasihi mereka.

"Ahahaha, aku terlalu merindukan mu, sehingga berhalusinasi mendengar suara mu." Lama Milo terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Jauh di dalam hati Milo, ia menginginkan jawaban itu kembali hadir, dan meyakinkannya bahwa dia telah kembali.

Namun, hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya, sedikit kecewa, lalu tersenyum, walaupun terlihat dipaksakan, "Benarkan?" Milo hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi, bahwa dia tidak benar-benar berhalusinasi mendegar suara Camus.

"Ku bilangkan tidak." Milo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, jatungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Dengan pelan ia melihat ke belakang, dan benar, orang yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya telah hadir, datang kembali ke kehidupannya. "Camus?!" setengah berteriak Milo melihat Camus di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang, Milo." Camus dengan senyumnya berucap pada Milo. Setengah geli melihat Milo yang sangat kacau di hadapannya kini. "Kau? Kau–

"Ya, aku pulang, Milo." Sekali lagi, Camus menegaskan kata-katanya tadi, dan dengan perlahan mulai berjalan ke arah Milo. "Kau merindukan ku?" suara lirih Camus memenuhi indra pendengaran Milo. Dia sedang tidak bermimpi, Camus benar-benar di hadapannya kali ini.

"Sangat, bahkan rasanya hancur seperti serpihan kecil kembang api di atas sana." Milo langsung memeluk Camus, membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka. "Terima kasih." Milo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ingn kehilangan pemuda ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Athena yang telah mengizinkan kami untuk hidup yang kedua kalinya." Camus melepaskan pelukan Milo, menatap dalam mata Milo yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 cm dari matanya. "Jadi kalian semua dihidupkan kembali?"

"Yaa, semuanya."

"Kita bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi, Camus." Camus tak mengatakan apa-apa tak bisa dibohongi bahwa Camus juga merindukan kebersamaan mereka, merindukan teman-temannya, dan yang penting, merindukan pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Selamat tahun baru, dan selamat datang, Camus." Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka berpelukan, tak menghiraukan suara ledakan kembang api, ataupun angin malam yang menusuk tulang mereka.

**END**

**A/N : Fic**_** special**_** tahun baru. Walaupun gaje, tetap minta **_**review**_**nya. **_**And Happy New Year, Minna-san.**_


End file.
